


Painting Class

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Drink and Paint party, M/M, Model Cas, One Shot, Painting, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Sam signed Dean up for a class where you paint and drink at the same time. Dean thought Sam was in it for the fun but he doesn't know that Sammy did this so Dean could meet his crush. Sam thought the man would be in the class, not the model.





	Painting Class

Dean downed an entire glass of wine before the class even started. He didn’t want to be here but Sam thought it would be fun. He wanted to do something out of the ordinary. Not only that, Sam saw the way Dean looked at the guy who rung them up at the craft shop and a little birdie told him that the man would be here tonight. Sam looked around while sipping on wine but didn’t see the black haired, blue eyed cutie in the small room full of easels and art supplies. A woman came out and began to talk, where was he?  
“Thank you all for coming tonight. Please welcome our model, Castiel Novak,” the woman announced loudly and everyone did a small clap as a man in a robe approached the stage. Sam swallowed hard and then nudged Dean. Dean looked up and choked on a sip of wine. A couple of women looked back, but just a few, so he wasn’t completely embarrassed. But there he was, the cute cashier Dean was TOTALLY crushing on. Sam tried to hide his smile and not giggle at Dean’s priceless reaction. Cas had a black robe on that he removed to reveal a toned top half. He balled his robe up and decided to cover his crotch, leaving something to the imagination. As other artists began painting, Dean sat and stared, mouth agape. Sam let out a small giggle, causing Dean to look over and mouth, “OH MY GOD,” which made Sam have to cover his mouth as to not interrupt anyone with his loud laughter. “You’re welcome,” Sam mouthed then began painting Castiel. Dean drew a stick figure on his canvas and just stared at the angelic model for the rest of the class.


End file.
